Si supieras
by Nagasi Kiroga
Summary: En un concurso que se hizo en un colegio privado, una chica rebelde es la ganadora y se va a Japón a estudiar por un año. En ese año sucederán muchas aventuras, se descubrirán un sin fin de cosas y también se topará con un problema triple.
1. Viaje a Japón

**Hi. Aquí dejando un fanfic nuevo... el otro ya no pude continuarlo por problemas personales T.T, pero esa es otra historia xD. Espero que les guste, he metido un nuevo personaje, creado por mí, que es Nagasi Kiroga, todos los demás personas de Yu-Gi-Oh! son de Kazuki Takahashi, solo que los tomé prestados por un rato, prometo regresarlos como estaban .**

**Bien... aquí está el primer capítulo.**

* * *

En este mundo todos somos diferentes…cada quien tiene algo que lo diferencia de los demás, a parte del físico, y es la forma de ser y de pensar. Nadie puede tratar de cambiarnos si nosotros no lo deseamos, nadie es igual a alguien mas y debemos aprender a tolerarnos unos a otros.

Nagasi Kiroga

**1- Viaje a Japón**

Todo estaba listo ya. Nada podía salir mal. Agarré todas mis maletas y bajé con ellas. Al verme, mamá se soltó en llanto mientras mi padre con un abrazo la consolaba, pero la decisión estaba tomada, ella siempre me apoyó en esto y ahora parecía arrepentirse. Sin embargo, ya era tarde, ya no se podía hacer nada… me iba, me largaba por un año, lejos… lejos de aquí para mi propio bien, lo único que no me gustaba era el currículo de ese chico…

- Mamá, voy a estar bien… ya no soy una niña y tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola- dije, mientras dejaba mis cosas en el suelo.

- Lo sé, hija, eres muy fuerte T.T, pero anda, date prisa, o sino el avión va a dejarte.

Papá la soltó y él se dirigió a mí, me dio un abrazo y después me ayudo a subir las maletas a la camioneta. Mamá fue y se subió. Después, nos subimos nosotros y arrancamos. Me alejaba de mi casa. En el transcurso del camino vi por última vez a la gente de la ciudad, caminando por la acera de la calle, otros en su coche… veía los enormes edificios alejarse, me alejaba yo de ellos… de mi ciudad, la más grande del mundo, para irme a meter a quien sabe que parte de Japón…y vino a mi mente otra vez, cada uno de los datos que leí de aquel bobo ¬¬…

- Emmh… mamá, me siento humillada- cruce los brazos y agache la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Nagasi?

- Soy de las alumnas más destacadas del colegio, sé hablar los 4 idiomas que me enseñaron en el taller, sé todas las reglas gramaticales del español, sé música, matemáticas, actuación, cantar, bailar, hago deporte… voy a ir a enseñarles yo a esos ignorantes.

- Hija, no puedes hablar así, por algo te vas a ir para allá… míralo por lado bueno, vas a ir a reforzar todo lo que sabes

- ¡Pero papá!, no supiste qué lacra se va a venir de allá ¬¬… es un mentado Taylor, un bueno para nada, según el expediente que nos enviaron de allá… en serio ni siquiera sé como pasó el cochino examen.

- No seas así, tal vez al chico le tocó suerte… como a ti.

En eso mamá tenía razón. A pesar de haber sido de las más altas en resultados del examen, no fui la mejor… y solo por un punto, una pregunta que me saqué mal, y por esa pregunta, la macheterita de Saura obtuvo el primer lugar, y se veía tan patética presumiendo, que me encantó haber visto su rostro cuando se le cayó el teatrito al saber que se había hecho un sorteo y la ganadora había sido yo… de 20 que pasamos el examen, fui yo la que me iba a Japón…

- Bien, hemos llegado… hay que llevar las maletas a la inspección.

- Está bien, yo mientras iré a comprar el boleto.

- Nagasi¿llevas todos los papeles?

- Sí, mamá.

- ¿También tu pasaporte mexicano?

- Siiiii, mamá ¬¬.

- Y el permiso, la carta de compromiso, tus calificaciones, tu acta de nacimiento, tu CURP, las fotos, la tarjeta de crédito, la carta del Colegio, tu seguro de vida, tu nota de buena conducta, tus…

- ¡¡¡¡Qué siii… si, si, siiiiiiiii!!!!... ¡¡Traigo todo!! ò.ó, ahora, si me permites, voy a comprar el asqueroso boleto- tomé el fólder amarillo, me bajé de la camioneta y cerré la puerta de golpe, me dirigí al aeropuerto casi corriendo. Ya adentro, me detuve y lo abrí- Ahora sí n.n, a buscar la aerolínea en la que viajaré- busque un folletito amarillo entre todos los papeles- ¡Perfecto!, lo encontré… es "Aerolínea Quack", pero ¿qué clase de broma es esta¿cómo voy a viajar en un avión de clase patito?, genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora para encontrar el lugar donde venden los boletos- vi el folleto y lo abrí- jajajajaja¡pues claro!, donde vea el letrerote color amarillo "mírame, aquí estoy, tonta"- me dije a mi misma con tono sarcástico.

Caminé un poco, y no me equivoqué, ahí estaba. Rápido corrí hacia ese lugar.

- Quiero el próximo vuelo a Japón- abrí el fólder de nuevo y vi adentro- a ciudad Domino.

- Si, déjeme checar… señorita, sale en una hora.

- Si lo sé, por eso lo estoy comprando ya.

- Está bien… ¿cuántos boletos va a querer?

- Oiga¿ve que hay alguien más conmigo?

- Perdón, señorita, ya entendí… necesita una de su acta de nacimiento y checar su pasaporte mexicano- se lo entregué y me cruce de brazos- mhh… usted es menor de edad… ¿sus padres o tutores saben que va a viajar fuera del país?

Puse el fólder encima y se lo dí. Ella lo abrió, leyó unas hojas y después tecleó en la computadora.

- Kiroga Li- murmuró.

- ¿Algún problema?- levanté la ceja mientras preguntaba.

- Ninguno, señorita Kiroga… y ¿tiene familiares allá en Japón?, digo, por su apellido.

- Soy descendencia, solo que mis padres han conservado el apellido, pero conmigo ya no será así, soy hija única.

- Vaya, pero si se consigue un novio japonés, seguirá otro apellido de allá aquí en México- rió.

- ¡Oiga!, yo voy a estudiar, no a perder mi tiempo, así que ¿sabe qué? Deme mi boleto ya- se lo arrebaté junto con el fólder, dejé el dinero- quédese con el cambio, me largo.

- Si, feliz viaje- dijo la muchacha con un tono de decepción.

La verdad, los malos modales, lo contestona y lo grosera nunca se me iban a quitar, a pesar de que mis padres eran muy bien educados, y en el colegio privado donde yo estaba, la disciplina, el respeto y el orden eran básicos para educar a los alumnos. En cambio yo, siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia (por así decirlo). El trío de tías locas que tenía, junto con mi mamá y mis primas escandalosas y fashions (que en realidad, eso último no tenían ni el cabello) trataron de corregirme, pero siempre fracasaban en el intento. Lo bueno de todo, es que me iba por un año y me desharía de ellas por un buen tiempo, no las extrañaría ni aunque fuera tantito.

A la que si iba a extrañar sería a mi amiga, casi hermana y confidente, Azula. Era la única persona con la que yo me llevaba bien. Pero, solo sería un año… y pasaría rápido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vuelo #667 con destino a Ciudad Domino, Japón, está a punto de despegar, les recordamos a todos los pasajeros abrochar bien su cinturón y prepararse para el cambio repentino de horario…

La voz seguía saliendo por esas bocinitas que se encontraban justo arriba de mi asiento. El avión no iba del todo lleno de pasajeros. La mayoría de los que habían abordado eran (o parecían) gente importante, empresarios, contadores… que se yo, solo veía que vestían de traje, y que, seguramente, iban a hacer sus negocios a Japón.

Después de despegar y sentir un par de turbulencias, empecé a aburrirme y me dio mucho sueño que me quedé dormida, imaginando como sería mi vida por un año fuera de mi país… fuera de mi hogar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un brusco movimiento del avión hizo sacudir mi cerebro y me desperté aterrorizada (y más porque sentí como las neuronas se movieron de un lado a otro, lo juro… hasta eso, unas murieron en el intento de salvarse (¿?)). Habíamos llegado… por fin.

- Genial, apenas está anocheciendo ¬¬, mamá me dijo que me pusiera el uniforme ya que llegaría en lunes en la mañana.

- Disculpa- dijo una voz muy grave detrás de mí- pero ya es lunes… y ¿podrías moverte rápido? Tenemos prisa- dijo uno de esos elegantes hombres.

Bajé y fui por mis maletas y salí afuera del aeropuerto de Ciudad Domino, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a la casa de renta donde me quedaría… sola T.T.

Llegué y rápido bajé las maletas. Ya casi era hora de entrar a la escuela, solo me quedaba poco tiempo. La ventaja es que la escuela estaba a solo 3 cuadras de la casa, así que no había problema en eso. Abrí la casa y aventé las maletas, rápido me lavé la cara y después los dientes, me peine, agarré mi mochila y salí disparada hacia la escuela, pero nunca imaginé que desde ese día comenzarían las aventuras que cambiarían radicalmente mi vida.

* * *

**Bien, ha terminado este primer capítulo , yo se que en ningún lugar mencioné personaje alguno de Yu-Gi-Oh! ¬¬, pero en el segundo capítulo ya estarán casi todos los que saldrán.**

**Espero que les haya gustado (tal vez no mucho porque pues no tiene mucha trama este primer capítulo), pero aun así, dejen reviews, por favor x), se los agradecería mucho, se aceptan también críticas constructivas.**

**Ya tengo otros dos capítulos, así que no tardaré mucho en subir el segundo, para que pueda tener más secuencia lógica, y recuerden, esta historia va para largo :K, ya que se tratará de todo un año.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	2. Bienvenida a clases

**Hi. Espero no haber demorado mucho... vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de la historia, y para avisarles que la próxima semana se sube el tecero... ya está listo también.**

**Los dejo para que lo lean, sin antes recordarles que Nagasi Kiroga es un personaje mío, y todos los demás personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! son de Kazuki Takahashi, solo que los tomé prestados por un rato, prometo regresarlos como estaban.**

* * *

En un segundo, la vida da muchas vueltas, y aunque queramos, no podemos evitarlo, así que solo nos queda seguir luchando para poder ser mejores cada día y enfrentar todo lo que venga, sea bueno o malo. 

Nagasi Kiroga

**2- Bienvenida a clases**

- Buenos días, disculpe… estoy buscando a un prefecto o a un maestro que pueda auxiliarme.

- Yo soy el prefecto del primer piso… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Estoy buscando el salón donde iba el patético de Taylor.

- Es en el último piso, de los alumnos de último año, los que ya van para afuera… y si me disculpas, haz el favor de retirarte, no ves que estoy esperando al alumno del intercambio.

- Yo soy Nagasi Kiroga, pedazo de chorlito ¬¬.

- ¡Ohh!... señorita Kiroga, lo siento tanto, venga, acompáñeme, la llevaré a su aula de clases.

Recorrimos pasillos y escaleras… más pasillos y más escaleras y así, hasta que llegamos.

- ¡Claro! Tenía que tocarme en el salón que estaba en el fondo del…

- Señorita pase…- me interrumpió el prefecto al momento en el que abría la puerta. Pude sentir todas las miradas clavarse en mi al instante mientras entraba. Me veían como bichito raro (y lo era, puesto que llevaba mi uniforme del Colegio: mi falda de tablones azul marino, camisa blanca de manga larga, un chalequito una corbata también del mismo color de la falda).

- Alumnos- dijo, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta- bienvenidos de nuevo a clase, ya es su último año en la preparatoria Domino y pues me queda decirles que le echen muchas ganas y que tengan un buen inicio de semestre… también para avisarles que ya llegó su nueva compañera del intercambio. Profesor, los dejo para que pueda continuar con su clase- se retiro y cerró la puerta.

-Chicos, ella es Nagasi Kiroga, viene de México y estará con nosotros estos últimos dos semestres que faltan para que ustedes salgan- se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa- señorita, le hemos puesto este mesa-banco enfrente para que pueda poner toda su atención en las clases, ya que con eso usted tiene para aprender… es muy inteligente n.n.

- Así es… gracias- puse mi mochila arriba de la mesa y me senté en la silla. Podía sentir como me miraban y escuchaba uno que otro murmullo.

Las horas se pasaron tan rápido que llegó la hora del receso. Vi como un grupito de 3 personas se me quedaba viendo, hasta que un tipo alto y rubio se animó a acercarse.

- Hola… ejemh… tú eres la nueva ¿cierto?

- ¿Tú qué crees, bobo?

- Oye, solo trato de ser amable contigo e invitarte a ser parte de nuestros amigos.

- No me interesa hacer amigos… no me servirán de nada.

- Eres igual de amargada que Kaiba ¬¬.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, Wheeler?- se escuchó el reclamo de alguien que se encontraba al final de la fila donde me habían sentado.

- Lo que oíste ò.ó… yo creo que esta mujer es pariente tuya.

- Yo no soy pariente de nadie, gracias a todos los cielos… así que mejor me voy, ya que tengo mucha hambre- agarré mi mochila y me salí del salón cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Caminé por los pasillos y bajé las escaleras. Llegué al patio trasero de la escuela y vi un gran árbol a lo lejos que… ¡estaba solo!... al fin podría tener tranquilidad y comer placenteramente. Al llegar al solitario lugar, tiré la mochila sobre el pasto y a un lado me senté, recargándome en tan frondoso árbol que daba una cobijadora sombra, puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.

- Esto se sienta tan bien… aunque debo reconocer que si necesito un poco de compañía.

- Eso es lo que me pasa a mí también de vez en cuando- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

- ¡Buaaaahhhh!... el maldito árbol está hablando- dije en tono aterrador mientras me ponía de pie frente al árbol de un salto.

- No, no, no, no, no, no… soy yo, jeje - dijo un chico de cabello plateado largo y con un par de ojos marrones que se asomaba a gatas por el otro lado del árbol. En eso caí de espaldas al césped mientras una gota de sudor recorría mi frente- lo siento, no quise asustarte…ahhh, soy Bakura y voy en tu salón.

- Qué manera tan rara de conocer gente- dije mientras me incorporaba y me quedaba sentada frente a él- Y no hace falta presentarme, creo que mi nombre ya lo sabes… ¿y qué hacías detrás de ese árbol solo?, casi me da un infarto -.-

- La verdad, nada… sabes, al parecer mis amigos huyen de mí de vez en cuando, sé que algo pretenden, solo que no me lo querían decir.

- Ah, que caray… bueno, Bakura, fue un gusto conocerte, mejor me retiro- dicho eso, tomé mi mochila, me levanté y di la media vuelta.

- Ya veo, tú también vas a huir de mí.

Esas palabras truncaron mis planes de irme. Algo tenía su voz que me hizo retroceder. En ese instante, la chica grosera y mal portaba que habitaba en mí, se había retirado. Me volví y me senté de nuevo.

- No huyo de ti, Bakura… a veces, o casi siempre, me la paso huyendo de mí.

Y fueron esos ojos marrones los que me inspiraron tanta confianza, que pude decirle a Bakura todo lo que sentía, todo lo que siempre quise decir, todo eso se lo decía a un compañero de clases que acababa de conocer.

El tiempo del receso se pasó tan rápido, que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a almorzar por estar platicando. Nos fuimos los dos juntos de regreso al salón mientras el timbre sonaba, anunciando la entrada a clases.

- Hola, Bakura, te estuvimos buscando todo el receso- dijo un chico de estatura baja, cabello puntiagudo tricolor y ojos grandes.

- Si, estábamos preocupados por ti- reclamó una castaña ojiazul.

- Chicos, lo siento. Estaba sentado bajo el árbol grande con mi amiga Nagasi.

- ¿Ehhh?- volteé a ver a Bakura con cara de incógnita.

- Vaya, vaya… la que no quería hacer amigos.

- Bakura, no me digas que este tonto es tu amigo ¬¬

- Jajajajajaja, al parecer te conocen muy bien, perrito- dijo un chico alto, cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras entraba al salón.

- ¡¡Mira, Kaiba, no te metas en lo que no te importa!!

- Joey, tranquilízate- dijo la chica.

- Si, Joey… el maestro de lectura no tarda en llegar y no será muy agradable que entre y vea una riña.

- Tienes razón, Yugi, no dejaré que me regañen por seguirle el juego a este… y todo es por tu culpa, Nagasi.

- ¿Por mi culpa?, ahora si, verdad, todo yo…

- Ya, Nagasi, por favor- suplicó Bakura mientras se interponía entre Joey y yo.

Las próximas dos horas se pasaron más lentas, teníamos una hora de Lectura y otra de Historia. Ya después tendríamos otro receso de 20 minutos, en el cual todos salieron corriendo del salón al momento en el que timbraron, a excepción de Kaiba, Bakura y yo.

- Nagasi¿vas a quedarte aquí? O ¿vas conmigo a la cafetería a comprar algo?

- Si, voy contigo, Bakura… sirve que almorzamos porque en el receso pasado nos la pasamos platicando.

- Esa es una excelente idea.

Agarramos nuestras mochilas y salimos del salón. Fuimos a comprar y después nos dirigimos al árbol para sentarnos y ahí comer y charlar el resto del receso.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Joey que yo era tu amiga?

- Emmhh… pues, lo eres ¿o no?

- Eso creo… la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener muchos amigos.

- Fíjate que yo tampoco, solo son los chicos del salón y ahora tú.

- Jeje, si… este… mmh… ¿tienes hermanos?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quería seguir hablando del tema anterior.

- No, soy hijo único, vivo solo con mi padre, aunque él nunca está en casa, se la pasa viajando, ese es su trabajo. Solo lo veo en vacaciones, que es cuando puedo viajar con él.

- Yo también soy hija única… entonces, si tu papá no está contigo… ¿con quién te quedas en tu casa?

- Pues con la servidumbre, pero haz de cuento que vivo solo.

Cada una de las palabras que mencionada Bakura me llegaban hasta el corazón. Nunca había sentido tanta pena por una persona que por mucho tiempo había estado sola, hasta que lo escuché a él. En realidad, necesitaba cariño, y más ahora que sus amigos se estaban alejando de él.

- Bakura… yo… yo estaré aquí siempre cuando lo necesites.

- Gracias… eres una gran amiga.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en esos ojos marrones que también veían a los míos. No podía creer que alguien, a parte de Azula, me consideraba su amiga.

El receso terminó y regresamos al salón para tomar las últimas clases del día. Los maestros parecían estar encantados conmigo. Sabían que era una alumna excelente, casi perfecta.

Al salir ya de la escuela, me dirigí a mi casa y al llegar, me hice de comer y empecé a hacer mi tarea. Había sido un día muy raro. Habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y eso solo sería el comienzo de un año en Ciudad Domino.

* * *

**Ahhh que Nagasi xD... esa mujer no se deja de nadie... pero muy en el fondo tiene a una niña muy sentimental n.n**

**Poco a poco empieza la acción (aunque debemos admitir que este capítulo no es muy emocionante aún). En fin, gracias a todas las personas que siguen este humilde fanfic.**

**Dejen reviews por favor (para los que no sepan, abajito viene un botoncito donde dice "Go", le presionan y en la ventanita que sale dejan su review ). Todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Está bien... nos veremos en el próximo capítulo n.n **


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

**Hi. Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo. Siento haber demorado tanto para actualizar, pero he andado ocupada con la escuela y todo eso, espero y que comprendan.**

**Después de leer este capítulo varias veces, se me hizo un poco ridículo y me estaba deshanimando a subirlo, pero Ivory Amane me dijo que había quedado bien.**

**Evangeline: Gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, y claro que saldrán, pero no comas ansias... aún es muy pronto.**

**Una última aclaración, todos los personas de Yu-Gi-Oh! no son mios, solamente Nagasi Kiroga.**

* * *

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que siempre están cuando mas los necesitas, los que siempre te escucharan cuando tengas que contarles algo, aquellos que te aconsejaran y apoyaran cuando tengas un problema, son esos que nunca te dejaran solo y que darí

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que siempre están cuando mas los necesitas, los que siempre te escucharan cuando tengas que contarles algo, aquellos que te aconsejaran y apoyaran cuando tengas un problema, son esos que nunca te dejaran solo y que darían la vida por ti si tu también te atrevieras a darla por ellos.

Nagasi Kiroga

**3. Feliz cumpleaños**

Llevaba apenas 4 semanas de haber entrado a la escuela y con el único que me llevaba bien (mas bien, con el único al que le hablaba) era a Bakura. Al fin era viernes, y nos tocaba una de mis clases favoritas, Deportes. La verdad es que allá en el Colegio donde yo estaba era de lo más divertido tener deportes, había de todo y podías practicar cualquiera que te gustara, y hasta había torneos. Bien recuerdo el día que fuimos a concursar a Cancún en Volleyball de playa femenil, estuvo genial y mas porque ganamos el campeonato Nacional.

En cambio, aquí en la Preparatoria era de lo mas aburrido, y mas porque solo los chicos se ponían a corretear una pelota mientras las chicas se quedaban sentadas en las bancas, otras se quedaban en el salón platicando, maquillándose o haciéndose peinados extravagantes. Ya con ese día serian 8 horas desperdiciadas desde que había llegado a Ciudad Domino, ya que nos tocaban dos horas de deportes todos los viernes.

Pude ver como una chica estaba sentada en las gradas viendo a todos los hombres jugar soccer, estaba casi tan aburrida como yo. Me acerque un poco pero no pude reconocerla.

- Oye, tú.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?- volteó.

- Vaya, eres tu, Tea. No me digas que tu tampoco no haces nada, se supone que todos debemos de estar haciendo algo, o como demonios nos van a calificar.

- Pues el maestro siempre nos pone 10 a todos por igual… oye, sabias que hoy cumple años Bakura?

"Y sabias que hoy también cumplo años y nadie lo sabe a excepción de Bakura que seguramente lo olvidó"

- Ah, ¿de veras?, no sabia que era del 2 de septiembre.

- Pues si, horita para que lo felicites ya cumplió sus 17… es de los mas chicos del salón… el mas pequeño de todos es el salerito de Kaiba.

- Vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado… oye, ¿por qué no les jugamos un partido de soccer a estos bobos?

- Estaría bien, yo me pongo en el equipo de Yugi y tú en el de Bakura.

- Si, me parece perfecto- entramos a la cancha y grite- Oiga profesor, queremos jugar, vamos a incorporarnos a un equipo, respectivamente- Bakura me señalo quienes serian mis compañeros y quienes mis adversarios- Rayos, tenia que tocarme contigo Wheeler, eres un inútil.

- Si no quieres hacer equipo conmigo, mejor salte, estábamos muy bien antes de que vinieras.

- Tranquilízate, Joey, no le hagas caso y vamos a jugar- dijo Bakura.

El partido estuvo de lo más divertido, por cierto ganamos 5-0. Ya después felicite a Bakura, le desee feliz cumpleaños y todo lo demás. Ya cuando terminaron las clases e iba camino a casa, Bakura me alcanzo corriendo.

- Nagasi, espera- dijo, agitado.

- Mmm, si, ¿qué pasa?

- Te invito a cenar a mi casa, va a ser algo pequeño, tú sabes, solo los amigos que nos juntamos, mi papa y alguno que otro conocido y vecino, para festejar mi cumpleaños.

- Sí, está bien, ¿a qué horas?

- A las 7 tienes que estar lista porque Tea pasara por ti, tal vez un poquito antes.

- Bueno, iré un rato.

- Te espero allá… adiós.

Llegue a mi casa y prepare todo para en la noche, la ropa que me iba a poner, etc. Comí y de rato fui al centro para comprar un regalo. Pero que difícil era comprarle algo a un hombre. Vi algunas cosas, pero no me gustaron… hasta que en una tienda de peluches lo vi… y lo compré… sabía que le encantaría a Bakura como me había encantado a mí.

Al llegar a mi hogar, envolví el regalo y lo deje preparado mientras yo me arreglaba.

--

- Haber si esta mona ya está lista- se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

- ¡¡Ya voy!!- fui a abrir la puerta. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que quien había pasado por mi no era Tea, sino…- ¡¡Joey!! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Vine por ti, y cállate, vayámonos porque se hace tarde.

- Mmm… ¿dónde está Tea?

- Ya esta allá y me encargó que pasara por ti.

- Esta bien… y… ¿por qué llevas dos regalos, perrito?

- ¿Ehhh? ¡Ahhh!... este, pues… son dos regalos pequeños para Bakura… y no me digas perrito ¬¬.

- Ohh… y ¿por qué uno es azul y otro es rosa?

- Porque… no te importa… oye ¿qué estás esperando? Larguémonos.

Fui por el regalo y por las llaves, Salí, cerré la puerta y me fui caminando con Joey. La verdad no dijimos ninguna palabra en el camino, porque yo no acostumbraba llevarme bien con él… pero después se rompió el silencio…

- Te miras muy bonita Nagasi.

- Gracias- conteste, cabizbaja mientras caminábamos. No sabía que decir. En realidad, nunca me habían dicho algo parecido, no podía saber como reaccionar ante esa situación.

- Bien, hemos llegado n.n.

- Ah, Joey, ¿estás seguro que aquí vive Bakura?

- Por favor, hasta la pregunta es necia.

- ¿Y estas seguro que la fiesta era a estas horas?

- No seas necia tu, hasta el mismo Bakura te dijo a que horas.

- ¡Joey!, con un demonio, esta todo a oscuras y al parecer ¡no hay nadie!

- Mira Nagasi, el hecho de que este oscuro es que recuerda que la casa de Bakura es muy grande y el comedor se encuentra en los cuartos de atrás, va a ver muy poca gente, seguro y ya están todos allá cenando sin nosotros.

- Cierto, Joey, vamos a entrar- abrimos la rendija y entramos. Caminamos, atravesando el enorme jardín que había y llegamos a la puerta. Joey iba a abrirla con mucha confianza cuando lo detuve- Menso, vas a entrar a una casa ajena, tienes que tocar o timbrar, animal, no nada mas pasar a lo bruto.

- Mira, niña eso ya lo sé, pero todos ya están en el comedor, y Bakura me dio permiso de entrar cuando llegara, ¿satisfecha?- abrió la puerta y me dio el paso.

- Joey, no veo nada…- dije, mientras iba entrando. En eso, la luz se encendió y…

- ¡¡Sorpresa!!- salieron todos gritando detrás de las puertas, de los sillones, y de todos lados, aventando serpentinas y confeti, haciendo ruido con maracas y espanta-suegras- ¡¡Felicidades Nagasi!!

- ¿Ehhh?

- Felicidades, amiga, todo esto lo planeamos para ti- dijo Tea mientras se acercaba.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? No entiendo, si nadie sabía que cumplía años hoy.

- Sencillo, Nagasi. Bakura nos lo dijo- comentó Yugi.

- ¿Bakura?

- Mira, te voy a decir, desde que entramos a la escuela le venimos planeando la fiesta sorpresa a Bakura, por eso siempre lo veías algo solo al principio porque nos alejábamos de él, cuando nos dijo que tu también cumplías años el mismo día, decidimos cambiar un poco y organizárselas a ustedes dos, pero resulta que Bakura se dio cuenta y ya no iba a ser sorpresa, así que le organizaríamos una fiesta a Bakura… pero que la sorpresa fuera para ti. Queremos que tu estancia en Ciudad Domino sea inolvidable y poder acercarnos más a ti. Invitamos a todos los del salón y otros amigos y amigas de afuera de la Prepa.

- Gracias, chicos, que lindo detalle de parte de ustedes, la verdad es que yo no me lo merezco, he sido un poco grosera…

- No te preocupes Nagasi, eso déjalo atrás- me interrumpió Tea.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bakura?- en eso, vi como venía acercándose. Al momento en el que lo tuve de frente, me lance sobre él y lo abrace, como nunca había abrazado a alguien.

- Felicidades, Nagasi…es nuestra fiesta y hay que disfrutarla.- me dijo, al oído, ya que la música estaba algo fuerte.

- Gracias Bakura, gracias por todo, eres una persona muy especial para mi- dije y sentí como los dos apretábamos más el abrazo. En ese momento, experimente una sensación muy extraña, algo que me pedía que ese abrazo no terminara nunca… pero después, nos fuimos separando poco a poco, mis ojos verdes no dejaban de ver esos ojos marrones, y viceversa, como si los dos hubiéramos deseado lo mismo.

- Tú también eres muy especial.

- Oigan, y ¿Seto va a venir?- dije, mientras me volvía a incorporar al pequeño círculos que habían formado los demás.

- No lo creo- dijo Yugi- no le agrada mucho salir a fiestas…

- Y mucho menos las sorpresas- interrumpió Tea- pero ahora lo presioné un poco en la escuela y dejo escapar un ligero 'está bien, iré', así que ya no tardará en llegar.

- Gracias… son los mejores, no encuentro las palabras para agradecerles… ah, por cierto- dirigiéndome a Bakura- te traje un obsequio, espero y que te guste - se lo entregué.

- Si, gracias, lo dejaré en aquella mesa, allá están todos nuestros regalos.

- ¿Nuestros regalos?, ¿también para mi?, con razón Joey traía uno rosita.

- Era para ti ¬¬.

De rato, se escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Bakura fue a abrir y eran unos vecinos… pero no había ninguna señal de que Seto Kaiba apareciera por ahí. Ya más tarde, dieron de cenar y nos pusimos a jugar y a bailar toda la noche.

Llego el momento de abrir los regalos, a mi Yugi me regalo una blusa; Tea, un kit de pinturas; Joey, chocolates y unas rosas; otros compañeros del salón, ropa, zapatos y tarjetas; y Bakura, una caja musical, que al momento de abrirla, vi como una tierna muñequita en forma de bailarina se levantaba lentamente y empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la melódica canción de Para Elisa de Bethoveen. Cuando Bakura abrió mi regalo, le gusto tanto… era un perrito de peluche, grandecito, era el dios egipcio Anubis.

Ya a las 12 empezaron a retirarse la mayoría de los invitados, solo quedábamos Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Tea y yo, y decidimos ayudarle a limpiar la casa. Ya que terminamos, sacamos unas almohadas y unas mantas para el patio trasero, prendimos una pequeña fogata y nos sentamos alrededor de ella. Nos quedamos ahí para platicar un buen rato, ya que Bakura se ofreció a llevarnos a todos de vuelta a sus casas, respectivamente, mas tarde en su coche.

- Yo allá no tengo amigos, mas que una…es casi como mi hermana, se llama Azula, siempre hemos estado juntas en el colegio, y creo que es mi amiga porque es la única que aguanta mi carácter.

- Es que un verdadero amigo siempre te va a aceptar tal y cual seas.

- En eso tiene mucha razón Joey. Todos nosotros somos diferentes y aun así somos los mejores amigos, siempre vamos a estar juntos y apoyándonos mutuamente, ¿verdad Tea?

- Cierto Yugi n.n

- Bueno, no es que los este corriendo pero ya casi son las 2 de la mañana y ando muy cansado… a parte tengo que ir a dejarlos a sus casas- nos dijo Bakura.

- Te entiendo, viejo, yo también ando cansado… anda, levantémonos y vayámonos de una vez.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos en el coche así: Bakura manejando, Joey enfrente, en el asiento del acompañante; atrás, Yugi, Tea y yo. Fuimos a dejar primero a Yugi… después a Tea, luego Bakura llevo a Joey a su casa.

- No se vale Bakura, a mi veme a dejarme hasta al último.

- Lo siento, Joey, ya llegamos a tu casa… así que bajas.

- Esta bien, nos vemos Bakura… nos vemos Nagasi- se baja del auto y cierra la puerta.

- Oye Nagasi, falta un buen tramo para llegar a tu casa, ¿quieres irte enfrente? Es que luego voy a parecer taxi.

- Si, claro- baje del auto y me subí en el asiento donde iba Joey. En el transcurso del camino no dijimos nada, solo que yo me ponía a ver a Bakura de vez en cuando, y a veces nuestras miradas coincidían, yo solo volteaba la cabeza y veía a través de la ventana de la puerta como me sonrojaba.

-Hemos llegado… bueno Nagasi, gracias por haber ido y por tu regalo, me gustó tanto me y divertí mucho.

- Si yo también y gracias a ti… bueno, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo- abrí la puerta y me volteé para salir, moví la cabeza y vi a Bakura, sentando ahí frente al volante, observándome. Puse una pierna afuera, y me levanté un poco. Volteé de nuevo, algo dentro de mi se movía tan rápido, de un lado para otro… me trataba de decir algo… pero no sabia que. Volví de nuevo al auto y me senté bien. En ese instante hubo un impulso sobre mí que me hizo incorporarme hacia Bakura y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Pude sentir como el movía un poco la cabeza solo para verme.

- Adiós, Bakura, hasta el lunes- le susurré al oído y me quité. Salí del auto y cerré la puerta. Me metí al patio de la casa y fue cuando Bakura arrancó. Vi como se iba alejando. Al llegar a la puerta vi una pequeña caja envuelta con un moño, la agarre y me metí a la casa. Adentro, deje todos los regalos que me habían dado sobre la mesa y vi esa caja por un momento, observé que tenía una tarjeta que decía:

Para: Nagasi Kiroga

De: Seto Kaiba

Vaya, que educado, no había ido a la fiesta pero me había dejado regalo. Le quité el papel que lo envolvía, al abrirlo pude ver que era un ostentoso collar de oro que tenia un pequeño rubí colgando.

- No voy a aceptar este tipo de regalos… el lunes en la escuela voy a regresárselo.

* * *

**Estos capítulos son algo cortos... pero ya los demás están un poco más extensos. Como dije, este capítulo no me gusta, pero el que suigue si.**

**Ya está listo el 4°, pero no se cuando lo vaya a subir, espero y no tardarme tanto. Gracias por todos los reviews, gracias por seguir la historia, sigan poniendo sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y opiniones, todas son bienvenidas.**

**Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n**


End file.
